


Колыбельная для сердца

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Сладки песни русалки, но темны ее намерения.
Kudos: 1





	Колыбельная для сердца

Стремительно разносились сладострастные слова мелодичной песни русалки. Гармоничные ноты плыли над синим морем, сливались с симфонией прибоя, ударявшегося о невысокую скалу и рассыпавшегося мириадами переливавшихся на солнце брызг, c шумом ветра, заставлявшего едва слышно шуршать песок на узкой ленте пляжа, и шепотом пальм. Чешуйчатый хвост цвета молодой травы поблескивал в лучах дневного светила, позвякивали при движении хозяйки костяные и ракушечные украшения, развевались высохшие изумрудные волосы, сияли зеленые глаза, нежная кожа с жадностью вбирала в себя тепло. Русалка в алчных поисках жертвы звала смельчака, что захочет ею обладать, — ее медовые речи далеко разлетались над водой и сушей. 

Морская прелестница почувствовала его еще до того, как он вышел из-за деревьев, — ощутила мужскую страсть, сокрушительную ауру вожделения, приглушенный мускусный запах, услышала тихое шуршание одежд и чуть позже увидела его. Завороженный незнакомец, по виду воин, попавшийся в ее коварные сети, добровольно шел ей навстречу. Его глаза горели лихорадочным огнем. Он был исполнен безудержного желания овладеть русалкой.

Она подпустила его очень близко, прижалась к нему так, что он почувствовал жар ее тела, успевшего нагреться на палящем полуденном солнце, ощутил, как вздымается ее высокая грудь, едва прикрытая жалким подобием лифа, ее дыхание и тонкую солоноватую свежесть, исходившую от ее волос и кожи. Морская прелестница обхватила его шею, запустила руки в его черные вихры.

— Ты мой, — сладко пропела русалка на ухо воину, но он не внял ей — ведь это она принадлежала ему, это он ее нашел и никому никогда не отдаст.

Воин нетерпеливо схватился за тонкий шнурок мнимого лифа и с силой дернул — нить натянулась, впилась в кожу морской прелестницы, оставив розовый след, тихо затрещала и, не выдержав, разорвалась, обнажив ее грудь — такую идеальную, такую желанную. Он в спешке провел по ней ладонью и сильно сжал. Воин ощущал неистовый зов плоти; в брюках стало нестерпимо тесно — виной была не только красота русалки, но и ее смелые ласки. Он тоже чувствовал ее вожделение, хоть и не сумел разгадать его природу. Воин был настолько зачарован, что не замечал ее хищного взгляда, не думал, есть ли у нее лоно и где оно находится, не понимал, что ее сердце колотится не от восхищения и страсти, а от жажды крови. 

Русалка жадно поцеловала его и повалила на песок. Она не спеша провела кончиком языка от обнаженной ключицы жертвы до уха, сощурившись от удовольствия, точно пытаясь запомнить этот вкус навсегда. Морская прелестница привстала, напоследок заглянув в полные обожания и нетерпения глаза воина.

Она попятилась, схватила спрятанный в песке трезубец, считанные мгновения помедлила и с размаху ударила растерянную жертву пониже грудины. Единственный незагнутый зубец вошел недостаточно глубоко — ему мешали два других, что смотрели в разные стороны и упирались в тело. Воин кричал, но сделать ничего не мог — коварные чары не позволяли ему двигаться. Русалка отбросила трезубец, сняла браслет из зубов детенышей морских чудовищ и, вооружившись им, точно маленьким кинжалом с множественными остриями, рьяно принялась разрывать рану. Под неистовые вопли воина ее пальцы погружались в разодранную плоть все глубже и глубже, словно в пучину, омывались теплой человеческой кровью, согревались поврежденными тканями. Наконец, она добралась до сердца жертвы и раздосадовано зашипела — оно уже не билось. Русалка настолько раззадорилась, пока терзала воина, что не заметила, как он умер, не выдержав мук. Она так увлеклась, что не обратила внимания, когда он перестал кричать. 

Русалка трепетно перерезала все сосуды и бережно достала сердце воина — единственное, что ей было нужно от него. Она чуть вытянула руки и вгляделась в свою добычу. Кровь стекала по ладоням, по запястьям, стремилась к острым локтям и приятно щекотала кожу. Вдоволь налюбовавшись сердцем, русалка переложила его в одну руку, второй рукой схватилась за растерзанный труп и медленно потащила его к скале, неуклюже раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. На песке оставались алые следы, которые со временем должен был слизать прибой.

Она несколько раз останавливалась и переводила дыхание, уж очень не хотелось ни на секунду расставаться с трофеем, — путь вышел утомительный и долгий. Добравшись до края скалы, русалка бросила тело у самой кромки, прилегла, уперлась руками, все еще не выпуская из одной из них сердце погибшего, и столкнула сильным хвостом труп — он устремился вниз, упал в воду, окрасив ее на считанные мгновения алым, и пошел ко дну.

Довольная морская прелестница уселась на камни, бережно обхватила ладонями окровавленную драгоценность и какое-то время вглядывалась в даль, представляя, как голодные хищные рыбы вгрызаются в мертвую плоть и растаскивают тело воина на куски. Вскоре от него останется лишь тряпье и белые кости, они уподобятся кораллу и будут пристанищем для мелких морских обитателей.

Русалка прижала алое сердце к своей груди и запела для него последнюю колыбельную, что медленно устремилась к линии горизонта.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2016, принявшей участие в Баттле 2016 года.  
> По миру Heroes of Might and Magic IV и по заявке с Инсайда.


End file.
